Travelling to the end of my life!
by Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x
Summary: Bella had never met the Cullens, officially, she never knew the wolves existed because she was never had her life threatened. However, her luck changes, for the better or for the worst, when she goes on her annual trip around the world. This year its to ITALY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola my wonderful readers!**

**A surprise from me to you :)**

**Please enjoy, I've been working on it for a while (I started ages ago about June time and then with exams, get my drift)**

**Anyway please read and review!:)**

**(Disclaimer - I own nothing, not even Caius or anyone - Also not that I don't own the song mentioned and I wish I owned them to ;))**

* * *

Today the holidays start, no more school or work! Thank god, it was driving me insane. Doing all that shit about Pythagoras' Theorem and other shit in Maths, every subject was just so draining now, its always towards the end of the semester that my attitude perks up, wanna know why...because at the end of each semester I leave Forks and travel. For Christmas break I went to Mexico for the two weeks off, the Summer vacation before that I went to England, and learned about all its history, it was so fascinating. I learned about the Arthurian Period and the Knights of The Round Table and how important they were and I also learned about the Ancient Britons and the old races of Britain, it was so fascinating. This year's summer vacation I plan on going far more south than England, I plan to go to Italy, the home of the "Vampires" not that they were real mind you, they were just myths.

I got home from school that day and chucked all the essentials, like clean clothes, toothbrush, brush, books, bobbles, laptop, Ipod/charger, water and some food into a big rucksack, I ran to the cash point down the road from the house I shared with my father, Charlie, I got as much money as I could. I tried my best to run back to the house, and when I mean tried I mean, not falling over my own feet, which I did successfully. I got back to the house, called a taxi and just waited, this wasn't the first time I had waited to leave on my own, I did it every vacation. My mom was to busy with Phil to even remember I was alive, on rare occasions I got a random birthday present and card, and that was always **after** my birthday, September 19th, and Charlie was always working, it was just his job even though he did try his best to see me.

Well anyway, I was stuck in my own thoughts when the taxi pulled up to the house, he beeped twice and then ended up coming to the front door and knocking which literally made me shit myself.

It took us almost one and a half hours to get to Seattle Airport, the traffic was horrendous, there had been a crash going into the city, someone had swerved and smashed into another car.

Well anyway, taxi guy was awesome, we talked about where I was going and music and how he listened to the 80's music, it was awesome, I was kind of sad to leave him at the airport. I was too early for my flight so I went changed about $200 into Euros and then went and read through some of my travelling journal and then added the new chapter, titled 'ITALY - Summer 2011'.

_'First day of Summer Vacation, I'm already excited. This is my first time to Italy and I'm pretty sure, I'm going to love it. _

_ I am currently at the airport waiting for my flight to board, its six and I'm suppose to be taking off at seven p.m., so I have an hour to waste and there is nothing to do. I am sitting here in a corner listening to all the noises around me, its kind of comforting having families and strangers talking to one another or to their loved ones, it gives the sense of equality and normality to everyone. For me this is normal for me, except last summer I was waiting with Charlie, he was able to get time of work and was waiting here with me, now I'm alone._

_ I'm going to go walk for a few, my legs are starting to go numb from sitting still for about half hour._

_ Hopefully the time goes fast and when I come back its time to board the plane._

_ ciao for now :D'_

After I wrote in the journal, Charlie had got me when I first went travelling, I packed it back into my bag and walked around looking for a cafe, just to get a drink of coffee or something, I was famished.

'Excuse me miss, but I think you just dropped this,' some tapped my shoulder as I walked towards the cafe that was in-between my terminal and the entrance, I turned to find a very hot, and when I say hot, I mean drop dead gorgeous. He was tall, roughly 6ft 3in and had long blonde hair, I couldn't see what colour eyes he had because he was wearing sunglasses but I bet they were shockingly, bright blue. In his hand he was holding my journal, which I am sure I put in my bag I thanked him again, gave him a smile and walked off and holding it close to me. The stranger best not have read this.

I got myself a coffee and bagel at the cafe, still holding my journal close to me, I walked back to the waiting area to board the plane, and standing there was the bloke that had given me my journal. He was standing with a group of other people, they where all dressed casually but in black, the black wasn't a very abnormal thing to see in Forks, when its one of our dreary days and everyone feels down and depressed do they ever wear the depressing black colours. I was stood there for a good few minutes looking them all over, they were all the same, pale, wearing black, wearing gloves and sun glasses. From what I could physically see their heights and I guess ages varied, a blonde girl and brunette/bronze hair boy looked like they were the youngest at sixteen years old, while the oldest looked like the shortest of the three men. Just as started to look away I notice the blonde haired bloke, the one that had had my journal, looking at me, if only I could see his eyes then I would know what type of person he was. I have this special talent, well so my dad says; I can see everyone's life expectancy, sometimes it really hard, it never goes away. I try to make it go away but it wouldn't it's constantly there and sometimes it scares me, because I can see how close they are to death, and when their time runs out everything around me goes cold, so cold that I can't even breath, I feel like my soul is being sucked out and then their gone. Luckily Charlie has a long-time to go before he goes to the otherworld and when he does I want to be their but then I don't, it's just hard he's the only one that takes me for who I am, not even my best friend Jacob Black, who's Charlie's oldest and closest friends only son, I feel like if I told him he would freak out and not want to be near me anymore, its hard living like this, I guess when I only meet people for a few days a year and not even a year or two after that, and its easier because I don't know them but I can still see when they're going to die and it breaks my heart to see everyone die.

There's these group of kids in Forks, one of them, the only boy with out a girlfriend is in my class, and I've notice I can't see their death days, and its kind of nice and that brings me back to these guys, I can't see theirs.

'The Flight to Italy is now clear to board!' the person over the intercom announce and I lost track of the blonde haired god of a man.

I sat as far away from the door as possible and near to the front of the plane as possible. I was sat there, in my seat day dreaming about my new journey and the seat next to me was suddenly occupied, it was one of the kids with sun glasses, it was the youngest looking boy.

'Hello, is this seat taken?' he asked, the way he spoke was weird, I couldn't dissect his accent which was weird for me.

'No, its not taken,' I smiled at him and went back to my day dreaming.

'Where to in Italy are you going?' he asked, pulling me out of my daydream again.

'All over I guess, I like travelling, how about yourself?' I asked may as well be in this conversation, its the only conversation I'm going to have with a English speaker.

'Oh, I'm going back home to Volterra, are you planning on visiting there?' they asked...wait did they just say 'back home', he didn't strike me as being Italian.

'I don't know, probably...excuse me for asking but what did you mean "back home" you don't look Italian,'

'I'm not Italian, I've just lived in Volterra most of my life,' he smiled, his smile was so bright I think I just went blind.

'Please can all passengers put on their seat belts, we are getting ready for take off,' the pilot announce, which made me frown, I always hated the take off and landing part of the flight.

We were had stopped climbing now and we could take off our seatbelts, which I did gladly. I stood and reached above me to the overhead compartment and grabbed my bag and pulled my journal out.

'_Well, I'm aboard the plane and we have stopped climbing now, it seemed to take forever for us to reach 3000 ft, anyway I'm confused by this group of people. One of them a blonde Adonis had my journal when I was positive that I placed it in my back, well anyway he handed it back and I was a bit annoyed that he had it because people have the tendency to read things that don't belong to them, well anyway, after I went to get coffee, he was at my terminal, and I notice him and the four others he were with were like the Cullens, I couldn't see their death dates, and it scared me, because this was the second group of people who's death days I could see._

_ Anyway, one of the boys, the youngest I think, came and sat by me on the plane and actually had a conversation with me, it wasn't big but it was still a conversation. He's still wearing his sunglasses._

_When he first sat next to me, I was fine with it now I have a sense of foreboding, its weird...I feel as though something is drastically changing around me and I can't stop it or change it, but whatever it is, its going to be big and the start of a whole new life for me._

_ I'm just going to see what life brings, hopefully this change will be good because I couldn't deal with it if it took me away from Charlie...anyway I'll explain more when I've found my hotel._

_ Ciao for now :D'_

When I placed my journal back in my bag, I could feel eyes on me, I turned to find the boy next to me was "sleeping" but with his head in my direction, so I ignored him and grabbed my Ipod and pressed play. **Blood on the Dance Floor** came on and the first song playing was **Bewitched**, which I lip synced.

_You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful_

_You're wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart_

_Enchanting words, little witch, you cast a spell_

_Mass destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse_

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Now is the time, now is the hour_

_I am the magic, I am the power oh_

_All you need is one star in the sky_

_Wish for you, every night_

_I tricked you to fall in love, little boy_

_I played with you, till I was done, like a toy_

_Caught in love, as I destroy the end of you_

_So easily fooled, little boy, to think it's true_

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Now is the time, now is the hour_

_I am the magic, I am the power oh_

_All you need is one star in the sky_

_Wish for you, every night_

_Now is the time, now is the hour_

_To take back my heart, to take back my power_

_This is the moment to break your spell_

_I see right through you, now burn in hell_

_Now is the time, now is the hour_

_To take back my heart, to take back my power_

_This is the moment to break your spell_

_I see right through you, now burn in hell_

_Now is the time, now is the hour_

_To take back my heart, to take back my power_

_This is the moment to break your spell_

_I see right through you, burn in hell witch_

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Now is the time, now is the hour_

_I am the magic, I am the power oh_

_All you need is one star in the sky_

_Wish for you every night_

When that song was finished I started to drift off into sleep, not really caring if the guy next to me was looking at me or not.

***Dream***

** ***I was still on the plane, but I wasn't in my seat, I had my bag in my lap, and my headphones where still in my head, but I couldn't hear the music, the next thing I know I'm getting lifted up and the person ran so fast I thought I was going to be sick, it made my stomach do flip flops.

The person, who ever it was, was cold to touch and hard as stone, and when he put me down I opened my eyes to find I was in the rear end of the plane with his "friends"

'Hello, dear,' the blonde one said and I just blanched and fainted. Next thing I know, I'm out of the plane, and ran so fast everything is going past in a blur and I turn my head inwards to the black lining of who ever is carrying me, and close my eyes.

When I next open my eyes I'm in a bed room, a black, gold and red room and tucked into a four poster bed.*

***End of Dream***

I woke up, to find myself in fact in the rear end of the plane, curled up next to someone, I don't know who it was but they were petting my head like I was a sleeping dog or cat, and I'm not being funny but I am most certainly not a animal.

'What the hell, why aren't I in my seat!' I asked quickly moving to fast for my own liking and feeling a little dizzy.

'Well, you were a bit restless down there so Alec brought you back here where there was more room for you to move,' a girls voice replied and I turned my head to find that I was basically sat on top of the small girl.

'Oh,' I said and hid my face, I was blushing beetroot red, I could feel the heat radiating off of me from embarrassment.

'It's okay, you can go back to your seat now, we aren't that long from landing,' she smiled at me again, she had a smile just as bright as the boy, Alec's.

'Sure, okay,' however just as I stood up the pilot announced over the intercom.

'Can all passengers please put on their seatbelts. Thank you.' and then my face dropped.

_'Great, you have to stay up here with these weirdo's who's death dates you can't see, their probably Zombie's that want to eat you alive...oh and Bella sit the fuck down you look like an ass still standing their with your mouth open.' _my subconscious laughed, as I closed my mouth and sat back down between the blonde girl and man. Wait the blonde man was petting my hair...weird...

'Thank you for flying with Italiano Airlines, I hope you enjoyed your flight,' the pilot said just as we landed, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as the plane was safely on the ground and flung myself out of the seat I was unnecessarily occupying and ran down to mine, making sure to keep my balance down the isle. Just as I reached my seat I noticed that my carry on wasn't there, I looked in the over head compartment and not even my laptop bag was in there.

'Excuse me, but my belongs have seemed to have gone missing..?!' I said to the nearest stewardess who looked at me with a bewildered look and then smiled at the other passengers.

'Ahh there you are..' someone said from behind me, I spun around to find the young girl behind me holding my carryon and laptop bag.

'Alec went back and got them earlier while you were sleeping, I guess I should have told you when you woke up, I'm sorry for not saying...' she smiled as she handed me my bags. Just as I grabbed my carry on out of her hand, my hand brushed her and she was so cold, it put goose pimples all over my body...I smiled at her, apologised to the stewardess and left the plane, blushing bright red.

I had just collected my bag and was walking out of the airport doors when someone grabbed from behind, and then next thing I know everything was black.

I woke up a few hours later with a massive headache and I wasn't sure where I was. I quickly sat up and looked down and noticed I was still in all of my clothes, it was only because I felt like I had been violated and someone had been looking at me intently for a while. I hated having a foreboding feeling around me, it turned my mood very melancholic.

I looked around the room that I was situated in...It was a very old fashioned looking room, a four poster bed, red and black canopy drapes, a red, gold and black bed lining, brick was, 3 large oak doors.  
'Why does this seem all to familiar?' I ask myself out loud, seconds later in walks the boy, Alec and the blonde girl who was just simply weird.  
'You dreamt it,' Alec smiled before the doors opened and in walked three men, I didn't have a clue what was going on.

'Can someone tell me whats going on, please...' I asked as the three new comers looked at me and then at the two "children".

'I'm sorry my dear, how impolitely of me, I am Aro Volturi,' the man in the middle said as he smiled sweetly at me and came and kissed my hand, by frowned quickly in the process.

'Why did you frown? And why can't I see them?!' I was getting frustrated, I always, always saw death dates, well maybe not all but that was just something I never noticed.

'I'm sorry, what can't you see my dear?' the man, Aro I think, asked.

'Never mind...' I whispered, afraid that they would do horrible things to me if I told them. At that, one of the other men stepped forward and kissed my cheek.

'Hello my dear child, I am Marcus Volturi,' and he quickly stepped away. It had been a full few minutes before any one said anything and the other man still hadn't introduced himself.

'I'm sorry my dear, we don't know your name.' The man Marcus asked us.

'Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella.' I smile shyly, still curious as to why the third man hadn't said his name...wait he was the bloke that had my diary...SHIT! What if he's read it...

'SHIT!' I breathed out causing everyone to look at me, including the blonde adonis and thats when I saw them, the red eyes...the bright, shockingly red eyes that he had, but the others had blue or brown.

'Whats the matter?' they all asked at the same time but the blonde, and then he looked at me...

* * *

**Okay, so how did you like it?**

**Just to say its not gunna be updated every week, I can't promise that but I can promise that it'll be updated as often as I can do it**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it :D**


	2. Author's Note - PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!

I know it has been an extremely long time since I've last updated, and I can surely tell you that between my college work and time off that I have been able to write another chapter.  
There is a problem however, you see recently I've been completely stressed out over trying to complete my homework on time, I've had revision for an exam which thankfully has passed and 2 of my friends are going through a really bad time and so am I, to be honest and well I just wanted to tell you that I won't be updating until at least the February half term I have off so then I can use that week to focus on my fictions and you lovely people.

I know its pretty lame but that's my reason and I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate you and love you all because you're all lovely, amazing, beautiful people who have given me such great inspiration and encouragement to carry on writing, and I will be eternally thankful for you!

I'll update soon!

Sami-Jay! - OUTT!


End file.
